Best Night of Your Life
by anamaric17
Summary: Emilie Autumn wanted me to write more Fanfic and she wanted me in it specifically...well here it is Mistress/Queen of the Plague Rats!


Best Night of Your Life

Winter snow was everywhere on January 18th and Emilie sat on the edge of the stage deep in thought. The roadies had just finished sitting up the gate and the harpsichord and the lights were in place too. She wasn't cold but she had goosebumps starting to form because of all the excitement that was going to go down tonight.

"Ok I'm going to the tourbus, be back babe." Veronica said as she grabbed Emilie's shoulder and leaned down for a kiss. The singer tilted her pretty head upwards and their lips met in a short, but meaningful kiss. She watched her girl leave the building before returning her attention to her thoughts but a few minutes later Veronica was texting her.

"Oh my god you'll never guess who I just met!"

"Who VV?"

"The girl who wrote the fanfiction and damn if she isn't fucking cute as hell! Here's a picture."

Veronica texted back and then Emilie sat biting the edge of her thumb as the picture of Veronica and the girl came through the text. A slow smile formed on her lips as she saw the pretty girl and knew instantly that she would like her.

4:35pm:

Emilie exited the building to get to the tourbus and felt her stomach lurch knowing the girl was out there. She thought about what she read last night and how detailed the girl's stories were and that only made her more excited. The girl had talent she could tell but it was crazy to feel so strongly for someone she never met, and it was funny because, she knew the girl must feel like that about her too.

She opened the door from the club and automatically her sensitive ears were attacked by cheering plague rats. Her sparkling green eyes took in the small crowd for it was still early and all the colorful clothes, corsets, shiny shoes, and feathers in hair. She scanned the crowd and when she saw the girl she smiled wider because she truly was beautiful. She hoped she had VIP tickets.

Waving she entered the tourbus, Veronica immediately pulled the door shut and jumped up and down. Emilie just smiled waiting for her to calm down and tell her what she wanted to say.

"Did you see her! Did you! Oh my god she's perfect Emilie!" Veronica said grinning and Emilie nodded agreeing.

"Do you know if she's VIP?"

"Yes she is...what are you thinking about doing?" Veronica asked looking at her suspiciously and Emilie frowned not liking the stare.

"Nothing you wouldn't do. I'm just thinking it will be great to meet such a creative girl. Don't worry VV I'll be good I promise."

Veronica seeming to accept that response sighed and crawled in Emilie's lap kissing her way up the singer's neck. Emilie felt her back being pushed into the soft cushions and knew they didn't really have any time for whatever her friend was trying at the moment. Just then her phone rung and Veronica groaned annoyed.

"Aw don't be upset baby, you'll get me later. I gotta answer this." Emilie said and clicked the talk button and her whole face lit up hearing the voice on the other end.

"Hey dolly just wishing you a good show tonight." Marc's smooth voice flowed through the line and Veronica rolled her amber eyes but Emilie ignored it. Eventually the dancer got up and went to the lounge area of the bus probably to mope a bit because she was a bit jealous she wasn't the singer's only lover.

"Aw sweetness thank you. I know it's going to be a good concert tonight because I happen to have a very important fan in the audience tonight."

"Ooohhh...who?"

"The girl that writes all the fanfiction about me and you too. Remember?"

She said letting last night's conversation with Marc replay in her head. Veronica was laying on one side of her in the bunk and Maggot was sleeping peacefully on her other side. She had called Marc and they read the story the girl had wrote about them while in bed. She loved the friendliness of the girl's story and Marc thought it was sweet. She had went to sleep thinking about the girl.

"Whoa that's crazy! You gotta tell her I loved her work."

"You tell her, she has a twitter account. I'm about to go on there now and tweet her just because I know it will make her smile."

"Ok yeah. Well call me tonight no matter how late. I can't wait to see you again baby." He said and she bit her lip missing him too.

"I will and you better not have me wait too long before answering it. Gotta go, miss you too." She said and they hung up and she looked up to see Veronica standing in front of her looking still a bit annoyed.

"Come here you jealous thing." Emilie said and Veronica slowly walked over and they fell back to kissing and cuddling a bit before they had to get ready. The singer's heart fluttered in her chest just thinking about everything that was going to happen tonight. She truly was anxious but in a good way.

VIP MEET AND GREET

She sat on a table, flowers in her blonde hair and pink gloves on since the room was still a bit cold. Melissa stood in front of the camera and the line started to slowly move forward as Emilie took in each girl that came to get their picture taken. When she got to the girl she immediately grabbed her taking in the small shoulders, the light brown skin that looked smooth, and the braided hair. The girl hugged her back a bit nervously and Emilie only hugged her tighter.

"You are one talented, crazy bitch!" She said in the girl's ear and the girl giggled as they stayed like that for a few moments. Her dark brown eyes were pretty up close as they were surrounded by purple eyeshadow, she looked like a fairy. They talked for a bit and Emilie decided afterwards she had to see the girl again. So she signed her copy of FLAG and then kissed the girl on the cheek.

"See you later darling." She whispered and the girl shivered in her arms. She didn't have more time to comtemplate her next move because she still had girls to meet and a show to get dressed for.

11:00 pm

The show had been over for about twenty minutes and everyone was on the tourbus about to head to the next city. Emilie sat with a cup of tea in her arms, her corset off in the corner of her bunk, and her heart a bit heavy. She didn't get to see the girl again after the concert and it was bothering her for some reason.

"Want some company?" Veronica asked leaning over her and Emilie smiled and nodded. The taller woman sat down and wrapped her friend in her arms. Emilie laid her head on her shoulder, kissing the skin there before sighing contently.

"What's wrong the show was great tonight, and you even got to meet someone really special." Veronica said running a hand through Emilie's blonde curls.

Yes I know that but I'd rather have seen her again. You got to kiss her VV, and I'm not jealous but I think I wanted more time with her." Emilie said and Veronica smiled like she knew something Emilie didn't.

"Want to take a detour? "

"What are you talking about?" Emilie asked and Veronica shrugged her shoulders before going to Emilie's ear to whisper into it.

"I mean we can find the girl again. We know she's probably in a hotel and we know her name. Wanna grab Maggie and go on an adventure?" Veronica said, her soft and glittery lips leaving a trace behind on the singer's pale skin.

"Are you crazy? We barely know this city, Melissa would kill us, and she might already be gone." She said trying to get Veronica's crazy idea out of her head.

"What if I told I knew where she was staying?" Veronica said holding up a card with a hotel address on it. Emilie's eyes got wide, seeing the girl must have dropped it.

"Get Maggot."

Ten minutes later...outside the America Best Inn Hotel, Greensboro, NC

"I can't believe we're doing this! I mean what the hell right?" Emilie said shaking in her knee highs and stockings. She had switched to a sweater and her light grey coat but something told her the girl would appreciate a skirt and stockings.

"Come on Em! We didn't come all this way, and with tea might I remind you, just to chicken out. I'm knocking!" Maggots said and with a bold, little fist knocked on the door they assumed had been the girl's. In silence, the wind barely making a sound and their nerves in their throats, they waited. They waited before Maggots knocked again and then a small, unsure voice was heard from the other end of the door.

"Who-Who is it?" The voice made Emilie bite her lip because it was the girl indeed. The three women looked at each other unsure what to say or do next but then Emilie found her courage. Afterall, she was the girl's idol and she knew how to handle herself.

"Who do you think it is sweetheart? Open up!"

There was a gasp heard from the girl as she must have let the woman's voice register. Emilie tried to stay humble as she knew the girl knew her voice thanks to all the cds and interviews she must have listened to.

"Hi." The girl said as she opened the door and looked from Emilie to Maggots and finally Veronica. For a few moments they all just stood there unsure of each other and then the girl opened the door all the way and let the three women inside.

"I really can't believe you are all here? How did you find me?" The girl asked her voice shaking a bit and Emilie motioned to Veronica who pulled the hotel card out of her coat pocket.

"You dropped this cutey and Em here wanted to see you again before we head down to Georgia. So, we brought tea, and Maggots has cookies. Care to celebrate?" Veronica said and the girl only nodded too scared or starstruck to talk.

Eventually the four women were laughing and drinking tea as they watched tv. Emilie took the girl in her arms and laid her on her chest. The girl smiled trying to hide it but the singer saw it. Sharing a look with Maggots, the singer decided it was time to really get what she came for.

"Say, you wouldn't mind if we took a bath here and stayed over would you dear?" the singer asked and the girl nodded furiously for a few seconds before trying to contain her excitement. So Maggots jumped off the bed and went into the small hotel bathroom to run the water.

"I really liked your outfit. It made you look stunning." Veronica said and before the girl could get a word out she was kissing her. The girl kissed back her body rigid with anxiety and Emilie kissed the side of the girl's neck.

"Relax and we'll make sure this is the best night of your life." Emilie whispered and the two women helped strip the girl and carried her in the bathroom. Maggots was waiting patiently already in the water which was up to her knees. Her red hair floating behind her as if it were alive on its own. Emilie moved from behind the girl, letting Veronica take the lead with the girl who was already moaning and leaning into her best friend as if her life depended on it.

Meanwhile Emilie got in the tub watching Maggie as she drew her knees to the sides so the singer could sat between them. Emilie kissed her way up from Maggie's torso to her lips, taking her time to taste her skin and to let the water touch her lips, slipping inside her pretty mouth. A wayward hand went between Maggie's tiny legs and she watched her friend's eyes close as she anticipated the next move.

"You want me?" Emilie asked and Maggie only nodded her head yes not opening her eyes. Emilie let her hand find its way, two slender fingers finding their home and Maggie gasping in her arms. Just then the girl let out a cry too as she was forced to the dirty hotel floor and Veronica's head descended.

The singer's attention was drawn back to her redheaded friend whose hands were on her back trying to get her to move closer. Emilie sped up hearing the girl's moans and having been in her position plenty of times, she knew she wouldn't last too much longer. The water splashed on the floor as Maggie thrashed a bit and the singer saw the water starting to cloud from the essence that was Maggie who just slumped into the hot water afterwards too sated to move.

The two women in the tub kissed before Emilie held the redhead in her arms, licking her fingers, and they turned to watch Veronica finish seducing the girl. The girl had her tiny hands wrapped in Veronica's thick hair, her legs trapping the dancer where she was and she was heaving. Seconds later the girl let out a cry that was loud enough that Emilie thought maybe she was in pain for a moment but when Veronica tried to move and the girl forced her to stay there, the singer knew she was mistaken.

The singer watched the girl come back to herself and Veronica helped her to the tub. The four women arranged themselves so that the girl was facing Emilie. Maggots was sitting behind the girl and Veronica was behind Emilie. The girl became bold leaning forward and capturing the blonde in a soul stealing kiss making Emilie moan and pull the girl until she was in her lap.

"Can you hold your breath pretty?" Emilie asked and the girl giggled again before she disappeared below the water and Emilie was left breathless and holding onto Veronica. She could tell by the way the girl twirled her tongue that she was a novice but that didn't mean she wasn't skilled. The singer saw stars as she clenched her emerald eyes shut and Veronica kissed her repeatedly. Once the girl was done teasing and tasting the fairy violinist, everyone got out the tub and piled back in the room taking turns with the girl and exhausting her not before long. Maggots took a special liking to the girl and Emilie watched her protege teach and coach the girl when she got something wrong. Late enough where the sun was starting to rise in the sky and could be seen poking through the curtains, Emilie raised her head off of the girl's thigh and regretfully got dressed. She checked her phone and smiled seeing Marc tried to call her at least five times.

"Ladies, we have to go." Emilie said as she shook Veronica and Maggots from their dreams. The girls awoke to kisses from them before she gracefully got up to offer them hugs in return. Once the three women huddled out of the door and back into the cold, the girl watched as they started to walk back to the tourbus. Suddenly Emilie turned around and grabbed the girl to her chest unable to let her go for a while.

"Tell no one about this ok? And please don't forget us." Emilie said feeling tears threatening to fall and the girl kissed her softly on the lips, the cold weather forgotten.

"I won't tell anyone, and I'll never forget you." With those words Emilie walked away and out of the girl's life but not out of her heart.


End file.
